renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirkcudbright
<> History The name Kirkcudbright derives from the Scottish-Gaelic “Cille Chuithbeirt” or the Chapel of Cuthbert, a saint whose remains were once housed on the site of the present town. A monastery was established by Franciscan Monks in the mid 12th century on the current town’s site. Kirkcudbright is a fairly new addition to the County of Galloway, being proclaimed a Royal Burgh in 1453 In June 1458 The town was attacked, turned independent and looted under orders of the English Regent by two English armies in an unsuccessful attempt to lower the Prestige of Galloway County. At the end of October and the beginning of November 1459 there has been some ups and downs at local town politics. Eusebio at that time mayor went into retreat, Alistair (duke at that time) took his place by revolt. Before any election could take place he had to leave town as well. The town council then decided to do a revolt of its own and placed Klovn in power. Klovn decided not to run for the coming Mayoral elections to make way for a new Mayor. A Mayoral Election was held and on January 11th, 1460, Alexander Octavius, the son of Julius Octavius, was elected the new Mayor. After a successful term, Alexander also decided to step down and not run for the next elections. The seat was wide open with 2 inexperienced candidates, Biscaia and the beautiful, charming and well desired Ninon de Lenclos,, running for the elections. Just when the election process had started, a familiar face to the people, Roger Smith decided to stand up for the elections. He was openly supported by a 9 time former Mayor of Kirk and also the then Parish Priest, Statler(AKA.. Father Ditry Fingers). Many claimed that the race for the Mayor is still wide open. On February 9th, Roger Smith was elected the Mayor of the town by obtaining a 60% majority of votes. From that day on Roger Smith remained Mayor until May 1460 when he decided to step down for the next term. Again there where three people running for Mayor, this time Dame Pippi won the election with Lostheart as runner up. The next elections brought Lance Dunbar back as Mayor of Kirkcudbright. His reign brought some activity back into Kirkcudbright. Some people got upset, some where pleased. Town Council became more active, specifically at the end of August when Lance had become inactive. By a sanctioned revolt at the 31st of August 1460 Klovn was once again the mayor of Kirkcudbright, this time just for 6 days for the next election which where won once again by Roger Smith. About Kirkcudbright is located on the River Dee, which empties into Wigtown Bay, part of the Irish Sea. The town is located one node to the west of Dumfries, the Capital of Galloway County. Kirkcudbright is also situated one node east of Wigtown. Thanks to its proximity to both the River Dee and the Irish Sea, Kirkcudbright survives on its fishing industry. The town also boasts a stone quarry and an iron mine. Once, Kirkcudbright became the home seat of Clan Forbes. Harbor Ever since Kirkcudbright has been established, the town has had a natural harbor. More recently Klovn and the County Council decided it was time that this harbor was updated. On January 23rd 1459 this was a fact, the update was done. Now Kirkcudbright has a small fishing point. By the time this upgrade was done, Town Council had already started a discussion on building an even larger harbor. So on February 3rd 1459 the construction of a Naval Port started.This construction finished on The second update has been facilitated by generous donations by inhabitants of Kirkcudbright. The current Harbormaster of Kirkcudbright is Palach. Level 4 Inhabitants The following people form Kirkcudbright have reached level four (4) and are therefor honoured here. *Casuldraco (set aside) *Klovn *Houge (retreat) *Statler Level 2 Workshop Owners This list has been updated on May 14th 1460 by Statler. Mayors of Kirkcudbright In historical order. . . This list has been updated on October 26th 1460 by Statler. Historical records are inconclusive for 1455 - 1457. If you have any additional information feel free to submit that or send a message to Statler. From 1455 - 1456 (the early years) *Sir_Moore – 3 consecutive terms *Revolt by Lord_yu and Lord_Ra Briefly Holds Power *Sir_Moore – Reinstated and serves 4 consecutive terms *Jaseph *Theomathus – 2 consecutive terms *Masteraxe *Shatbat *Asteria – Holds Power for 1 day *TonyRC *Lord_RA *Kenshinx2 – 2 consecutive terms *Casuldraco *Masteraxe *Angeljoy – Holds Power for 1 day, loots town *Corinna – Holds Power for 1 day *Tosher – Holds Power for 8 days In the year 1457 *Fyredragon – Dies two weeks into term *Theomathus *Rasputin_xxl *Dirty - *Theomathus *Lance Dunbar *Dirty - 3 consecutive terms In the year 1458 *Dirty - Januari *Klovn - February 1458 - June 1458 *Aisafe – commander of English Army "4th Lancashire Destriers" - few days *Quercus – July 1458 *klovn – August 1458 - December 1458 In the year 1459 *Klovn - January 1459 - March 18th 1459 *Statler - March 19th 1459 -> June 19th 1459 *Arabella91 - June 20th 1459 -> July 19th 1459 *Statler - July 20th 1459 - September 19th 1459 *Eusebio - 20th September 1459 -> unannounced retreat *Alistair243 - Oktober 1459 (by revolt) - November 11th 1459 *Roy_Garlock - November 12th *Klovn - November 13th 1459 (by revolt) -> Januari 10th 1460 In the year 1460 *Alexander Octavius - January 11th 1460 - February 8th 1460 *Roger Smith - February 9th 1460 - May 10th 1460 *Dame Pippi - May 11th - July 9th 1460 *Lance - July 9th - August 31st 1460 (resignation) *Klovn (by sanctioned revolt) - August 31th - September 7th 1460 *Roger Smith - September 7th - October 18th (army takeover) *Sir_Aragorn (army takeover) - October 18th - October 22nd 1460 (left town with his army) *Makayla (by sanctioned revolt) - October 22nd - Ocotber 25th 1460 *Marterra - October 25th -> present Chief Mentors of Kirkcudbright This list has been updated on October 26th 1460 by Statler. In no particular order . . . *Pamsel, Prisma, Pandemii , Icaele , Wakkachuta, Michellebegg, Fyredragon, Alistair243, Masteraxe, Physax, Goddess, Serendipity, Physax, Downi2 and Rasputin_xxl. The previous Chief Mentors: *Jeanette_voerman (April 1458 - October 1458) *Klovn (October 1458 - December 1458) *Statler (December 1458 - April 1459 *Bouillabesse (April 1459 - January 1460) *Lady Rowen (January 1460 - May 1st 1460) *Statler (May 2nd - July 8th 1460) *Aalish (July 8th - September 8th 1460) *Blackwolfz (September 9th - present day) More information on the Mentor can be found here Category:Scottish Town Category:Port Town